Nutsy and Trigger Apologize
by Disneyfangirl774
Summary: Nutsy and Trigger, the two vultures reform because they get fed up with the Sherriff of Nottingham's nagging. So, Nutsy and Trigger apologize to Robin Hood, Maid Marian, Friar Tuck, Little John, and the other animals that had been ransacked by Prince John. One-shot, pre-movie!


**If you were wondering why Nutsy and Trigger behaved differently at the end of the film, this is my outlook on what they've done before Prince John, Sir Hiss, and the Sherriff of Nottingham got arrested.**

After working for the Sherriff of Nottingham, Nutsy and Trigger, the vultures began to feel awful. Of course, it was a feeling they've never had before. They were ashamed of their horrible actions!

But before they can turn this all around, Trigger had to atone with his partner, Nutsy for constantly yelling at him. "Nutsy, I'm very sorry I yelled at you a lot. You've always been there for me. I should've appreciated it a little more because without you, I'd be kicked around by the sheriff."

Nutsy nodded because he knew that Trigger didn't mean to admonish him and he, too, suffered many hardships when working for that arrogant wolf. "It's alright, Trigger, sir," Nutsy replied, "I guess I'm still a little 'nutsy'."

"Hey, that's what makes you so special," Trigger assured him, "And that, as my partner is what I like about you."

"At this, Trigger's partner gave him a hug of gratitude and Trigger had done the same for him in return. "I, myself made mistakes because I'm trigger happy," Trigger admitted.

Suddenly, an idea bounced in his mind. "Nutsy, I've got an idea!" Trigger said finally, "Yeah, we'll make up what we did to Robin Hood and those poor people!" After all, he and Nutsy were sick and tired of being beaten by that merciless wolf and doing favors for that crummy, no-good, phony, Prince John. Besides, like the poor people, those vultures didn't have a choice but to follow the sheriff's orders. In their case, imprisoning those who refuse to give him coins for Prince John, the arrogantly rich, spoiled lion, who longed to take over the kingdom for tyrannical reasons compared to his older brother, King Richard, who received more attention than John did. All of this flooding in Trigger's head for more than two seconds. "And after we're done, we'll help King Richard arrest Prince John, Sir Hiss, and the sheriff himself." Without having to feel a burden of regret knotted in his stomach any longer, Trigger and Nutsy rested on their perches until they gained enough energy to spread their wings to their new allies.

…

Once their strength was renewed, Nutsy and Trigger took flight to find Robin Hood, Little John, Maid Marian, Friar Tuck, and the poor people. It was risky, but they had to try before it was too late.

…

By the time they made it, Friar Tuck, Robin Hood, Little John, and Maid Marian were preparing for Robin Hood's and Marian's wedding. "Excuse me," Trigger said with much courtesy that he can manage.

The badger, who the sheriff wanted to hang frowned at the vultures, while others gave them shocked looks.

Little John was now the one to take a sharp glance at the vultures, who were involved in the sheriff's calamity in hanging Friar Tuck. "Well?" the bear asked impatiently.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Friar Tuck demanded to know.

"Nutsy and I are here to apologize for…" Trigger began.

"For trying to hang Friar Tuck?" Robin Hood blurted out.

"Why you ungrateful creatures! You should be ashamed of yourselves! Maid Marian scolded the vultures.

"For falsely imprisoning me!" Friar Tuck pointed out.

"Get out, you scurvy vultures!" Lady Kluck shouted.

"Go and get your tail feathers out, you bird brains!" Little John yelled.

Trigger heaved a sigh, declaring truthfully, "Look, we haven't chosen to work for that sheriff, but if we didn't follow his orders, we would've ended up like you, all poor and end up imprisoned. We're just like you, folks. We don't have a choice."

"If you aren't telling the truth, so help me," Robin Hood said, "King Richard will…"

"He's telling the truth, sir," Nutsy interrupted.

"You better believe it because Robby wouldn't lie," Little John said, "Now would he?"

"No, sir," Nutsy replied, shaking his head.

"Okay," Little John concluded.

"Well, it looks like now we're on the same side," Robin Hood sighed.

"Oh, Robin Hood, let's hope it stays like this," Maid Marian said hopefully.

"I hope so, too, Marian," Robin Hood agreed.

Trigger thought of a way to cheer everyone up. "Tell you what, we'll help King Richard arrest Prince John, Sir Hiss, and the sheriff," Trigger promised.

These words made Robin Hood think. "King Richard is in the castle waiting for us!" he panicked.

"Will you join us at our wedding?" Maid Marian asked invitingly.

"It'll be a blessing to the good lord now that you changed your ways for the better," Friar Tuck said.

"It's a big one!" Little John said.

"Yippee! Let the wedding begin!" Lady Kluck cheerfully exclaimed.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, would we, Trigger?" Nutsy said.

"We won't," Trigger agreed, "And besides, we can watch the trio of prisoners like a couple of hawks and all of you at the same time." He saluted as to make his point.

"Speaking of which," Robin Hood said, kneeling down the vultures' level, "From what I've heard, King Richard had them arrested."

"And all's well!" Nutsy saluted.

"You can say that again!" Trigger chuckled, "Or save that for after the wedding!" Now, everyone, including Nutsy started laughing enthusiastically until the wedding began and like Nutsy mentioned, all went well.

The End

 **Author's note: I thought I'd get this story wrapped up and focus on these minor characters, Nutsy and Trigger. I enjoyed my time on writing this.**


End file.
